Batteries such as lithium ion secondary batteries are used in various fields; for example, in vehicles such as hybrid vehicles, plug-in hybrid vehicles, and electric vehicles, home electric appliance such as note-sized personal computers, and industrial equipment such as impact drivers. As one example of this type of battery, there is known a battery configured such that an electrode body is housed in a metal case, concretely, a rectangular battery provided with a bottom-closed rectangular cylindrical case body and a lid member inserted in an opening part of the case body and welded thereto by laser to close the opening part (see each figure of Patent Document 1).